Static Shock
by Ayla-The fairy of Hope
Summary: The Trix are defeated for ever but as they fall for the last time, Icy manages to badly hurt Tecna. Can Timmy figure out what is wrong with her and save the fairy of technology before it is to late? And what if her way only to fully recover was for them to get together for first time? Expect something BIG!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: The start of story will be in third person and the rest I will write in Timmy's point of view.**

There is a fight between the Trix and Winx. Winx are winning! But before defeating the Trix forever Icy shoots a blast to Tecna's heart…

She gasps and falls, the wind playing with her magenta hair, her beautiful teal eyes closing.

Even though they will never be able to strike again, the Trix have made a dangerous last blow.

LATER

'What's wrong with her?' asks Bloom.

'Icy had used a powerful spell to strike Tecna's heart. None of us can do anything about it except the person who knows most about her and will do anything for her,' says the headmistress.

Timmy is called from Red Fountain to stay by Tecna's side until he can figure out what illness she has and how they can cure it.

Will those beautiful eyes ever open again?


	2. Chapter 2 Finding the resolution

I'm sitting beside her bedside.

I will NEVER forgive myself for being near Tecna when the ''accident'' happened.

She is so beautiful. Her skin is still pale, her lips still full, her cheeks still red. I've never told her but I've always longed to kiss her lips but was way too shy to do it or admit it.

I can't help being puzzled. How can Tecna be so perfect and so ill at the same time? She still looks the same and feels the same, her temperature is still 36.6 but why doesn't she open her eyes? There's only one answer… a coma…

But HOW? Icy shot her through the heart, how can that make Tecna go into a coma? Perhaps Icy used a certain spell.

Aha!

LATER

_Flora POV _

' Stella? Can you help me do something for Timmy?' I ask.

Its only me, Flora.

I went to see how Tecna was and Timmy asked me to search for spells that can put you into a coma. I don't know why he needs it but he knows what is best for Tecna.

'What is it?'

'Timmy needs us to find spells that can put in a coma.'

'Oh that's easy! I now one! But it says that a blast has to shoot through the heart and I don't see how that will put you in a coma-thingy..' Stella says.

_End of POV_

I can't believe it! Stella and Flora found the exact spell I needed! Icy must have known about this spell and used it on Tecna.

_**The only way you can undo the spell is by a commonly used technique from fairytales… by a True Love's Kiss.**_

So that means I have kiss Tecna… But only if that is the right spell.

I check my database to see if I can use the machine that matches a condition to a spell.

LATER

The spell Flora and Stella found was the right one and I have to kiss Tecna. Oh god.

**AUTHOR NOTE: So did you like this chapter? I hope that you liked it and will review it! And yes I know that I write really short chapters, I just can't seem to help it! **

**I don't know what to do for the next chapter. Originally, I planned for this story to be longer than 3 chapters but I can't think of a difficulty for Timmy to face. I expect that it will just come by itself so we will wait and see!**

**Ayla- the fairy of hope**


	3. Chapter 3 Going on holiday

Should I kiss Tecna? Or should I not? Is that spell a fudge? But it can't be. I checked every possible database in the universe and they all say the same thing: I have to kiss Tecna or she will stay like this forever. But I'm having serious doubts here…

I kissed her lots of times before and its really not a big deal. But I might make a complete and utter fool of myself.

Wait a minute! Nobody but I knows about this right? And if the kiss won't work I'll just not tell anybody right?

Okay. One. Two. Three.

(Timmy kisses Tecna)

'Timmy what the HELL are you doing?'

Uh oh.

LATER

'I just read the spell that Flora and Stella brought in and it says that only me doing that will help and I checked every database that exist and it all says the same thing.'

'T-Timmy? W-What did you do?'

So the kiss ACTUALLLY WORKED!

'Tecna! Are you okay?' I say.

'Yeah, kind of. Except that I feel kind of woolen- headed..' Tecna replies.

'Don't worry. I'm going to get you completely better!'

4 WEEKS LATER

Its Timmy again. Tecna was still a bit ill after nearly two weeks passed so I decided take her go on a holiday to my older sister Topaz's hotel. I couldn't help feeling nervous because this IS kind-of-maybe-perhaps a romantic holiday but I would have never imagined just how romantic and absolutely illogical and strange but breathtaking holiday this would be!


	4. Chapter 4

Tecna was over-exited at the prospect of meeting my older sister.

'You have a very big family Timmy!' she giggled. ' Remember Raymond? And Liana? He was SO jealous that he put you in the most horrible place in Magix and made me forget my memories of you!'

'Yeah.. but thanks to our friends we didn't get separated for long!'

I don't like being reminded of separations from Tecna OR of my brothers jealousy but I can't say that to Tecna herself can I? She'll have my guts for garters!

'I pretty much hope that Topaz is different from your brother and your kind of snobby sister!'

'Don't worry, Topaz is the best sister in the world!' I assured her.

Topaz always looked after me and encouraged me to open up a bit. The last time I saw her, she was very exited to meet Tecna and begged me to introduce her. She did, really.

'.. and then she said '' I hope that your new boyfriend is loyal to you Tecna!'' Hey Timmy what's wrong?' she asked, her voice softening.

'Nothing I just remembered Topaz..' the bus stopped suddenly and the driver said ' We're here! I hope you had a pleasant time and will not be disappointed by your holiday! May I ask for Timmy and however is with him to come over please?'

'We need to go Tec. Quick, Topaz has a surprise for us!'

**AUTHOR NOTE: I have a little announcement to make.. Timmy and Tecna won't be the only pair I tell you about! I won't spoil the surprise for Timmy though or you! I hope you like it!**

**Have any of you ever wanted to spoil a surprise for somebody or maybe when you watch Winx club you want to have a quick peer in and slap Bloom because she such a show off… I know, I wanted to do that so that I started to make up my own stories!**

**That's how I started to make my own Fanfiction!**


	5. Chapter 5 We're here!

Topaz had a surprise for us indeed!

' Hi! I'm Tecna!'

'And I'm Topaz. So you're Tecna? Timmy burbles on about you all the time! I know the kind of clothes you buy, the perfume you use and _exactly _what you done the last time Timmy saw you!' she said.

I felt myself going red. Yes I did talk about Tecna WAY too much but I couldn't help it, she is so beautiful.

'Anyway I have a surprise! Look!' and she pointed behind her.

I almost fainted. Lucky I _didn't _faint because Sky would have teased me for my entire life.

Yes, Sky was there and Bloom and Brandon and Flora and Helia EVERYBODY was there!

'Hi! We're here!' said Bloom.

'Yes! Did you think that we would have let you go on a holiday with Timmy all alone?' Stella giggled. 'If you had your way then you would talk about technology all the time!'

LATER

At least we got a suite by ourselves. Everybody did, and **Leila **and Musa shared one together.

And that as only the start of our 'adventure'.

**SPELLING ERROR Okay Leila spells Layla and I will change that that in the next fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 6 A hard day for Timmy

I was feeling really great the next day. I didn't know what kind of day awaited me.

Tecna had a cold and I had to cancel all my plans to look after her only to get shouting for the slightest thing like, the soup I made was too cold or the tea was too hot. And oh my dear goodness her mug wasn't the one with flowers boo-hoo! I got really irritated and when she finally fell asleep and someone banged a door she woke up and _slapped _me because she thought it was _**my **_noise!

I just sighed at her and went out. Immediately it started pouring with rain. That didn't bother me. I went on and sat by the river. But then some hands pushed me in! I wasn't bothered since it was already pouring but then I saw that those hands belonged to _Tecna and Stella._ I expected it to be someone playing a silly joke on me but for TECNA to pretend to be ill and irritating to get me out here and then push me in…

I climbed out and said

'Okay Tecna here's what I think of you right now! You are a silly, self absorbed, selfish and vain girl that acted ill to screw up my day by pushing me in the river! That's how MAD you drove me this day! And NO! You DO NOT deserve the chance to explain!' I screamed at her.

She burst into tears.

'Oh Boo-Hoo, I played a stupid joke on someone by pushing them in the river and driving them mad the entire day and they didn't laugh with me and instead screamed at me! Well you SHOULDN'T be pushing people in the river then! GOODBYE TECNA THE FAIRY OF TECHNOLOGY AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK TO MY ROOM IN **MY **SISTERS HOTEL!' I shouted and stomped off, back to pack up my things. I was leaving this tainted place! And NEVER coming back!

1 HOUR LATER

I was sitting by the bus stop and waiting. My heart was aching for Tecna but I didn't go and find her. I decided to take a break from all this business and just go back to Red Fountain. I knew they let you stay there for the holidays.

But then Tecna came running up. Oh god, how predictable!

'I'm really sorry Timmy. I am!'

'No you're not!' I snapped at her ' You're just trying to get me back because you'll feel alone. But I don't CARE..'

She suddenly kissed me passionately. When she pulled out, I was shocked to bits.

'Timmy, I just wanted to have some fun and Stella suggested pushing someone, just a bit so they don't get hurt. But we never realized that it was you and that we could push with such force. Will I be forgiven?' she said and made puppy-dog-eyes at me.

'Alright, alright! But you have to do one thing..'

'Almost anything!' she replied eagerly.

LATER

Tecna had made sure no one bothered me when I came back because I REALLY didn't feel like talking to anybody just then. And when she went back in to our suite…

'Timmy can I show you something ? I'd been making it for a long time and, well, its for you!' she said, blushing.

In my hands I found a notebook. That was strange, the Tecna that I knew never used notebooks. In it were all of the times we had together, from the day we met, to the time when we went here. And at the end, was just one note:

I LOVE YOU TIMMY!


	7. Chapter 7 Getting closer

We stayed there for a week until that happened. It was all pretty normal, just being us.

But then Tecna suddenly noticed that I was avoiding speaking about us.

'Timmy?'

'Yes?'

'Are you avoiding speaking about our relationship?' she asked.

'No! I'm not! If you want to then lets talk about it now!' I said hurriedly.

'Well, it's been a bit too normal. We're just talking about technology and hanging out with our friends. There were no romantic moments, just the two of us.'

'Oh come on! I thought you were supposed to be smart! You know I can't do that sort of thing. I'm just hopeless.'

'It won't hurt just _trying _ will it?' she said, struggling to keep calm.

'Okay, okay. Don't fret so. You know its not good for you!' I said hugging her.

She snuggled up really close to me, making the most of it.

We just sat there, cuddled up together for a bit until she gave me her big smile that made me melt like butter and said

'I'm going with Stella to shop for a new swimming costume for tomorrow. We're all going to the beach. We haven't been to it for a long time.'

LATER

Tecna was changing in the bathroom. She bought a new swimming costume yesterday with Stella.

She insisted that I see it before we go.

' So what'd you think?' she asked going out.

I was utterly shocked. Tecna was wearing a bikini that showed all too much of her rather large breast.

'Its… really.. ' I stammered, nervously, trying to avert my gaze from her chest.

She giggled, certainly enjoying my nervous-breakdown.

'… great!' I breathed .

'Does it show too much?' she asked again.

'Not at all! But I would be a lot calmer if you wear a t-shirt.'


	8. Chapter 8 Hugs and Kisses

I didn't know that Tecna could be so persuasive. Today she dragged me off to this rocky beach thing, with the some of the rocks wet.

She looked at me with her 'perfect girl' look, her eyes bright her hair perfect on her slender shoulders and put her arm around me. I was utterly transfixed on her full, perfect, lips and found myself leaning in and pushing my lips towards hers. I closed my eyes when I felt her lipstick on my lips and…

… and then we parted and she smiled at me. Her soft, buttery smile made melt for the 100th time that day.

I wiped the lipstick off and hugged her hard.

We just sat there, staring at each other until she said

'Its time to go back Timmy. Stella will be wondering where we got to.'

LATER

I woke up in the room _on Tecna's bed. _ She cuddled up to me so that if I moved I'd disturb her. She was really clever at getting me to do what she wanted nowadays.

Maybe is because I nearly lost again, like in the Omega.

I tend to give in to her when I nearly lose her. She always gives me a triumphant smile that I love…

I suddenly snap back to reality, aware that somebody is watching me.

'_Stella?_ Don't you dare tell anybody else about this!' I hiss.

She nods, silent. Then she turns and walks out of the room.

I sigh, relieved. But think again, this is STELLA we're talking about not Flora or **Leila**__or Bloom. Maybe I should stop being so illogical..

But then again, for the first time ever, I enjoyed it.

And that was _wonderful. _


	9. Chapter 9 The reason why I LOvE you

I feel so lucky that I've got Tecna! She's the best in the world!

We known each other since we were 11. I would spend every holiday in Zenith, looking at all of their technology in awe.

On a particularly lucky day, I met Tecna.

She walked past me looking downcast. I rushed up and said

'Hi! How are you? Why are you so unhappy?'

She started rambling abut how she's got no friends at all and she's feeling lonely all of the time…

When she has finished I compliment her on her beautiful magenta hair. They're short and stylish- just the right look for her.

'Why thank you Timmy! Nobody has complimented me before!' and since then, I knew that I was hopelessly, hopelessly in love.

I'm still hopelessly in love with Tecna now. She would blush, smile her shy smile and unintentionally flirt with me.

' Oh Timmy! You know that I'm not that clever!' she'd say.

'Oh yes you are!' I'd reply and hug her close to my chest.

Once I written her a letter. It said

_One day, Tecna asked Timmy_

'_Do you like me?'_

'_No.'_

'_Would you go somewhere with me?'_

'_No.'_

'_Would you trust me with a secret?'_

'_No.'_

'_Do you think I look okay?'_

'_No.'_

'_What would you choose- me or your life?'_

'_My life.'_

'_If I left you what would you do?'_

'_Nothing.'_

'_Do you ever think about me?'_

'_No.'_

_She rushes off in tears._

_Timmy grabs her hand and says_

'_The reason I don't like is that I love you. The reason why I wouldn't go somewhere with you is that I'd go anywhere with you. The reason I wouldn't trust you with a secret is that I would trust with you anything. The reason I don't think you look okay is I think you look gorgeous. The reason why I chose my life is that you ARE my life. The reason why I would do nothing if you left is that I'd DIE if you left. The reason I never think about you is that I ALWAYS think about you.' _

**AUTHOR NOTE: Did you like this chapter? I think I do. I LOVE the part where Tecna asks those questions and when she runs off he says those other things. He's SO sweet!**

**Your Ayla**


	10. Chapter 10 Delay

I was lying on my bed at 7:00 in the morning. I couldn't get to sleep and its too early to go about the suite yet. I decided to go check on Tec.

She was still asleep. I looked at her thoughtfully. She was so cute. Her arm was underneath the pillow, her legs tangled in the sheet her head on the pillow.

I smiled and tucked sheets carefully around her and untangled her legs, careful as not to wake her up.

She sighed sleepily and winded her arms around mine. As Tecna cuddled my arm like it was a comfort blanket. her magenta locks spread about her pillow.

Again, she looked so cute.

2 DAYS LATER

It was time to get back Alfea and Red Fountain. We were packing up when a tired looking young fairy stumbled in and poked a letter in my hands.

Tecna ushered her out with a little tip while I read the letter. It was from Miss Faragonda.

_Dear Winx club and Specialists,_

_I am afraid that both of your schools are closed for the next few months due to some dangerous pollen escaping from Pixieville. It is called Tortoratella and all the people in Cloud tower, Alfea, Red Fountain and Magix including Pixieville are evacuated to a safer place for the next few months for safety reasons. All of the students are informed and will be staying in their current places._

_All for now,_

_Your _

_Miss Faragonda the head teacher of Alfea school for young fairies._

'Tecna? I have some important news to tell you!'

**AUTHOR NOTE: If you watched 'Pop Pixie' then you will now about the pollen that Miss Faragonda is talking about. In that episode, everyone gets mad because of the pollen and as Martino and Fixit have got a cold that episode they can't breathe in the pollen and have to try and save everyone.**

**Your Ayla!**


	11. Chapter 11 Simply perfect

Tecna's face seemed to be outlined in a ray of golden and rainbow light circling her perfect facial features.

I did what I often did – I melted. It was hopeless. No matter how much I tried I couldn't take my eyes off her. She smiled at me. I smiled back. Stella seemed to be saying something and Sky was tugging me up and my Tecna Daydream was interrupted.

'I'm just going to stay here with Tec. You'll succeed in whatever you're going try Sky. You always do. You don't need me. I'd much rather sit here and look Tecna's perfect face..' I tailed off. I blushed crimson and looked at Tecna again.

She was blushing beetroot but somehow even that was perfect. Oh how I love her being this perfect.

'But Timmy don't you want to go with us? ' asked Sky.

'No. I'll just go back to our suite with Tec. We'll have a quiet night together thank you!'

So that's how I ended up walking back up to our suite with Tecna. She smiled at me, showing her perfect white teeth, her full lips perfectly outlining them…

I put my arms around her before I could stop myself. They circled her _perfect _waist and the other arm was draped around her shoulder. She played up to this and put her head on my shoulder and walked with me.

It wasn't the last surprising thing that afternoon.

When we were in our suite she plopped down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her.

'So what shall we do? Watch a movie or something?' she asked.

'I thing I'd much rather talk about something to you. Do you now how I always just look at you?'

'Yes?'

'Well, I've never told you but..' I blushed for the second time that day.

'.. I just always wanted to kiss you and tell you how much I love you. I just didn't get up the courage until that time we had all alone in the ship when we were rescuing Bloom from Darkar.'

'You did? Well. Ugh.. Ive always been really mean t you sometimes then. Do you remember? I' really sorry about how ridiculous I behaved during that time. I really am. You wouldn't believe!' she said.

I looked at her. She really _is _ perfect!


	12. Chapter 12 Wedding

3 YEARS LATER

I cannot help feeling nervous. After all this is our wedding…

I asked Tecna if she would marry me the summer after our holiday. She said yes. We decided to wait a little bit longer…

And here I am. Waiting for Tecna to come. There she is! She looks perfect as usual. Her flowers match her hair color, the veil covers her pale face perfectly, her dress rustles as she walk and her smile makes me melt as usual.

She walks up to me and the ceremony starts.

AN HOUR LATER

We're driving to the place were we're supposed to live together. She's smiling at me, undoubtedly making me melt like butter out in the sun.

I could stare at her like this forever. But pretty soon the driver stops and we are here.

UP IN THEIR BEDROOM

'Timmy?'

'Yes?'

'Why do you always look at me like I'm a goddess or something?'

'Because you ARE a goddess to me.'


End file.
